


Her dirty paws and furry coat

by puppybusby



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Full Shift Werewolves, Multi, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Werewolf Allison, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Derek?” She called.<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Wolves mate for life, right?”<br/>“That's right.”<br/>She angles her head back enough so that she can see Derek watching her, he knows what she's going to ask and she's hesitant to, but she needs to know.<br/>"I can have two mates, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her dirty paws and furry coat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written poly and I JUST LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH NOW OKAY  
> Title taken from "Dirty Paws" by- do i have to do this every time?

  
  


Lydia can't believe how lucky she is.  
  
She also can't believe it took Allison almost dying for this to happen.  
  


Well, technically Allison almost dying was just the start of it, it turns out her girlfriends are actually really slow and awkward and it took months of flirting and hesitation before Lydia got impatient and took matter into her own hands.

It hadn't been easy, by any means, she had been aware of her feelings for Allison since before everything happened with the Nogitsune, she had suspected Kira's feelings for Allison when she saw the way she had held Allison in her arms up until the moment Scott had bitten the huntress.  
  
Allison had been in a coma for a while, Lydia had spent almost everyday by her bedside ad Kira had done the same, they had never really been friends, but a mutual love for Allison had brought them closer and they had become friends.

She had planned It all out, to tell Allison her feelings when she woke up, but then Allison had initially gone feral and had struggled to adjust to being a wolf

 

That was months ago though, things were different now. 

  
  


Lydia sat on the bleachers, bundled in one of Allison's sweaters and a pair of Kira's hats and a pair of gloves. Watching practice was always a chore when she had dated Jackson, especially a morning practice, but as she watches Kira and Allison run laps around the boys, she can't help but feel a strong sense of pride as she watches her girlfriends.  
  
Liam slams into Allison's side, sending her to the ground, Lydia sighs heavily and Allison rises to a crouched position, for a moment, Lydia thought she was going to attack, by now Allison had damn near perfect control but Liam was still the youngest wolf of the pack and he definitely saw Allison like a big sister. Scott called out to them both and Allison flashed a grin at them.

  
  
“You look cold.” Kira frowned, setting her helmet down beside Lydia and leaning in for a quick kiss.  
  
“I'm fine.” Lydia dismissed, Allison came jogging up towards them. “Don't you dare.” She pointed at the wolf. “You both need to shower.”  
  
“Sweaty cuddling not on the cards today?” Allison asked, head tilting to the side.  
  
“Not when we have class.” Lydia replied.

“...So we can't convince you to join us for a shower?” Allison smirked. Kira laughed and wrapped an arm over Allison's shoulder. Lydia just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the wolf, who rolled her eyes.  
  
“She could always watch?” Kira suggested.  
  
“I'm totally into that.” Allison nodded, the brief flash of gold in her eyes was a testament to that.

“Down girl.” Lydia laughed. “I'll pass on the voyeurism today.”  
  
“Today.” Allison echoed. “Fiiiiine.” She rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss her. “We'll see you in a little while.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey so my dad wants me to invite you and Allison to dinner at some point this week.” Kira said.  
  
“That sounds like fun.” Lydia replied. “When?”  
  
“Whenever you're both free. It's the full moon on Friday so Allison's going to want to spend time with the pack isn't she?”

Lydia nodded. “She's been looking forward to it, you'll come over on Wednesday? It'll be easier if we're together when she comes back.”  
  
Kira laughed, Allison became such a clingy puppy after she was turned, before they all got together, Allison would often turn up at a different house every night for comfort, on the nights Allison was learning control, she and Lydia would hang out, awkwardly walking the line between friendship and something more.  
  
“Yeah, definitely.” Kira nodded, reaching for Lydia's hand as the bell rang “Are we going to Allison's after school or what?”  
  
They rose to their feet and made their way out of the class, there was a crash in the distance and Lydia sighed, Kira couldn't help but laugh, she just knew what was about to appear in front of them.  
  
“Allison and Liam?” Lydia asked.  
  
Kira shook her head. “Allison and Malia.”  
  
“Five dollars?”  
  
“You're on.”

They leant against the lockers, Lydia dropped her head to Kira's shoulder as they waited, she heard Stiles yell and a moment later, a group of students stumbled out of the way as Allison and Malia came rolling into sight, Malia growling as she tried to pin Allison.  
  
“Jesus.” Lydia muttered. “How does this town not know about werewolves yet?”  
  
“You still owe me five dollars.” Kira sang. 

“Allison! Malia!” Scott and Stiles caught up to them. “Jesus, stop!”  
  
Malia scrambled to her feet immediately, Allison moved into a crouched position, grinning up at her alpha. Kira and Lydia shared a look and walked over to them.  
  
“You couldn't save the play fighting for the moon?” Scott asked.  
  
“Sorry.” Allison grinned.  
  
“No you're not.” Scott sighed.  
  
Allison stood up and and moved over to Kira and Lydia, nuzzling them both. Kira laughed as Lydia rolled her eyes again, stroking a hand over Allison's hair.  
  
“Looks like the moon is starting to get to them.” She said. “Joy.”  
  
“You loooooove it.” Allison sang. She leant up to bite at Lydia's jaw. She glanced over at Scott. “They both like it when I get bitey.”  
  
Kira ducked her had to blush and Allison just laughed again as she draped her arm over Kira, there were still a few students who looked at them weirdly, but they had long since learned not to say anything, not after what happened between Allison and Greenberg.

Scott looked at them, more than a little exasperated. “Can you two take care of her?”

“I'm sure we can think of something.” Lydia replied. “Your place, Allison?”  
  
“Definitely.”

  
  


Kira is always caught off guard in moments like this, caught between Lydia and Allison, her top is somewhere on the back of the sofa, Lydia has her back to the wall, arms around Kira's waist as she kisses along Kira's bare shoulders. Allison linked her and Kira's fingers together and pressing her into Lydia, kissing her jaw.  
  
“Guys...” Kira muttered. “Bedroom?”  
  
Allison growled against her neck and Lydia laughed, her hands moving over Kira's ribs.  
  
“So is this why you avoided us when you first got turned?” Lydia asked.

Allison grinned against Kira's lips. “Maybe.” Her grin fell suddenly as she tensed. “Oh no.”  
  
Kira froze. “Oh no?”  
  
The door opened.  
  
“Oh no.” She squeaked.  
  
Chris walked in, pausing mid step and looking at the scene, Kira blushed and hid her face in Allison's neck, just thankful that Allison's body was shielding her own.  
  
“Good afternoon Mr Argent.” Lydia greeted, she probably looked perfectly composed but Kira could hear the waver in her voice, the way her grip tightened slightly on Kira .

“Hi dad.” Allison smiled.  
  
He knew about their relationship and he was accepting, he liked Lydia and Kira a lot and he couldn't really make a comment about Allison's choice in supernatural partners considering that _she_ was a wolf now.  
  
“Full moon?”  
  
“It's on Friday.”  
  
Chris sighed, turning and walking back out of the apartment. “I'll be back at eight.”  
  
The door slammed shut and Kira clung to Allison and the three of them were silent. Suddenly, Allison began to laugh, moving away and doubled over with laughter, Kira began to laugh too, more nervous laughter than anything and she could feel Lydia's disapproving glare on the back of her neck.

“Are you just that used to your father walking in on you about to have sex?” Lydia asked.  
  
“He has walked in on us before.” Kira murmured. Allison nodded in agreement and pulled off her own shirt.  
  
“Well he's going to be gone for a while... Bedroom?”  
  
“Bedroom.” Lydia nodded, walking forward to grab Kira's wrist and pulling her up. She looked expectantly at Allison. “What are you waiting for wolf?”  
  
Allison's eyes flashed gold again and she practically dragged the two of them towards her room.  
  
  
  


Kira sat up and yawned into the back of her hand, as she opened her eyes there was a shirt held in front of her face, she looked to her right to see Lydia, reading a book with one hand and holding the shirt with the other, Kira couldn't help the fond smile and light blush on her cheeks as she took it, Lydia had already claimed Allison's lacrosse Jersey today, honestly she always seemed to be the one to steal their Jerseys, it was incredibly endearing.

“You're covered in hickeys.” Lydia said, eyes watching her shamelessly as Kira pulled the shirt on.  
  
Kira glanced at Lydia's neck, spotting a particularly big hickey on her pulse point and she knew the rest of the girls body didn't fare much better, they both looked to Allison, who was sleeping peacefully between them, bare back exposed and her face hidden in the pillows.  
  
“Stupid wolf healing.” Kira sighed. Lydia hummed in agreement, running a hand down Allison's spine down to where the blankets bunch up around her hips. Allison stirred slightly and burrowed herself into the pillows.  
  
“And she sleeps like a log.” Lydia added. “It's definitely the moon, was she this bad last month?”  
  
Kira sat up, adjusting the pillow behind her back and reaching down to run her fingers through Allison's hair. “I don't think so?” She replied. “But we had only been together for couple of weeks before the last moon...” She looked thoughtfully down at Allison. “So she probably kept it secret?”

“Sounds about right.” Lydia agreed.  
  
Kira flopped back down onto her back and grinned up at Lydia. “Well, it's a good thing we're here to deal with her wolfish tendencies.”  
  
Lydia grinned back and set her book down, she moved to climb over Allison, careful not to wake her, and straddled Kira's waist.  
  
“Do you have any fox like tendencies?”  
  
“Not that I know of?” Kira replied. “I mean, Allison thinks I might be able to full shift into a fox one day and-” She trailed off as Lydia stared down at her. “You were flirting, weren't you?”

“Well at least you're learning.” Lydia laughed, leaning down to kiss her, normally, Lydia's kisses were deep, heavy presses that would always leave Kira or Allison breathless, but now they were soft and lazy, hands tangling in her hair.  
  
There was movement beside them and they turned to see Allison, awake and watching them both.  
  
“Don't stop on my account, please.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes and pressed another kiss to Kira's lips. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“Thanks.” Allison stretched. “Hey what do you guys want for dinner?”  
  
“Are you capable of thinking of anything other than sex or food right now?” Lydia asked.  
  
“That's what my wolf wants.” Allison reminded her. “ _I_ want to cuddle.”

Kira's stomach rumbled and Allison barked a laugh, Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Well I suppose it is close to dinnertime. Who's turn is it to decide?”  
  
“You know it's yours.” Allison replied. “You know where the menus are... Please order something good.”

Lydia leant over to kiss Allison and climbed off of the bed. “I'll be right back.”  
  
Kira and Allison watched her go before sharing a grin.  
  
“We should buy Lydia her own jersey.” Allison mused.  
  
“She does look unfairly attractive in them.” Kira agreed.  
  
“So do you though.” Allison laughed. “You're both unfairly attractive.”  
  
“How are you feeling?” Kira asked, reaching up to stroke a hand through Allison's hair, Allison closed her eyes and leant into the touch.  
  
“My wolf wants to run, I want to stay with you two.” She moves to wrap an arm around Kira's waist and held onto her tightly. “So we're arguing right now.”

Kira frowned. “How can I help?”

Allison smiled. “You're helping just like this.”  
  
Kira kissed the top of her head. “You could always shift? If that'll help you or whatever.”

Allison's stomach rumbled. “After dinner.” She muttered.  
  
  
  


The next time Kira woke, it was dark, she rolled onto her side and frowned at only seeing Lydia in bed with her, she sat up and saw Allison sat along the window ledge.  
  
“Nightmare?” Kira asked.  
  
“Yeah, didn't want to wake either of you.”

Kira got out of bed and walked over to Allison, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.  
  
“Was it the Oni or Kate?”  
  
“Both, Kate had the Oni as well as Beserkers and I lost you and Lydia.” She closed her eyes and let her head hit the window gently. “I nearly lost you both and we weren't even in a relationship yet.”  
  
“We've all been there.” Kira said. “We've all watched another almost die but we're here now, we're together.”  
  
“Yeah.” Allison agreed. “I just wish the nightmares will stop.”  
  
“Give it time.” Kira smiled. “Come back to bed?”

She pulled Allison's wrist and Allison went easily, smiling as she was guided to the bed, Kira pulled Allison down into the middle of the bed. Allison closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
“I can feel the moon.”

“Couldn't you before?” Kira asked.

Allison opened her eyes, the gold irises blindingly bright in the darkness, they're still as incredible as ever and Allison reached up to tap Kira's forehead, Kira grinned back and let her eyes glow orange.  
  
“It's stronger now.” Allison said. “I can't wait.”

Kira laughed, leaning in to kiss Allison. “Go to sleep then Alli, get some rest.”  
  
Allison frowned, glancing down, Kira reached up to cup her chin.  
  
“We're here Alli.” She said quietly. “The dreams aren't real.”  
  
There was movement behind Allison and a pair of arms wrapped around the wolf. Lydia's chin hooked over Allison's shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at Kira's eyes.  
  
“We are here Allison, and some of us are trying to sleep, you should both stop with the flashing eyes.” She nuzzled Allison's cheek and reached for Kira's arm and pulled her forward until Kira could get her arms around Allison.  
  
“We aren't going anywhere.” Kira smiled, kissing Allison and Lydia.  
  
Allison closed her eyes. “I love you both, so much.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Being a wolf had never been something Allison wanted and it took a long time to adjust to it, Kira and Lydia helped her adjust, sure, Scott, Derek and Isaac helped too but they weren't around as much the girls were. They were the ones who helped her come out of her shift for the first time.  
  
Now she embraces her wolf fully, Derek still stands by his theory that the balance between a human and their wolf, or in Malia's case, coyote, is the way to get full shift, she tries not to think about it as much as he does, but her, Derek and Malia had reached full shift and Liam wanted to do it next, Scott had no such interests and Isaac didn't seem to care.  
  
Her skin itches with the pull of the moon, her senses are in overdrive and her foot taps repeatedly against the floor, Kira's hand comes up to the back of her neck, rubbing at the skin. Her wolf settles immediately and Allison closes her eyes. She wished school would end, she wants to play and fight and shift and run and kiss and-  
  
“Ahem.” Scott cleared his throat. “Allison, focus.” He mumbled.  
  
“Oh I'm focused.”  
  
“Focus on _class._ ” He clarified.

Allison rolled her eyes and smiled at Kira.  
  
“Just a little while longer.” Kira said, smiling reassuringly.  
  
  


 

“Are you guys hanging out for a while?” Allison asked, looking between Lydia and Kira. “Or are you just gonna head back and not study?”

“We aren't wolves Allison.” Lydia sighed.  
  
“But you're pack! You need to play!”

Kira nodded and tugged on Lydia's arm. “Yeah, come on Lyds, at least until it gets dark. I like to run with the wolves for a while.”

Lydia glared at them and Allison pouted, making her sigh heavily.  
  
“Stop with the puppy dog eyes Allison.”  
  
Allison grabbed Kira and pulled her against her, Kira mimicked her expression and they both stared at Lydia.

“Both of you? Seriously?” Lydia sighed. “Fine, God, we'll go play in the woods like a bunch of animals.”  
  
Allison and Kira cheered as they tackled Lydia into a hug, peppering kisses over her face.  
  
  
  


“I don't think I'll ever really understand pack dynamics.” Lydia muttered.

Allison pinned Malia with a growl and looked over to where Lydia and Kira were sat on the steps of the Hale house.  
  
“It's fun!” She called over to them. “You should join in!”  
  
“The only wrestling I'll join in with is the kind where none of us wear clothes and-”  
  
“Can I play?” Malia asked.  
  
“You play it with Stiles.” Allison replied.  
  
“Oh, she means sex?”  
  
“Yep.” Allison nodded, she turned her head towards the trees. “Liam!”  
  
Malia threw Allison off of her and ran towards where they could smell the boy coming towards them. Allison walked over to Lydia and Kira and draped herself over them.  
  
“So... You'll both be at Lydia's?” She asked.  
  
“I really don't think my dad is going to let me keep house hopping like this.” Kira mumbled. “I'm surprised I'm not on lock down already.”  
  
“Just sneak out.” Allison shrugged.  
  
“Alli, just because you have an affinity for using windows it doesn't mean we do.” Lydia sighed.  
  
“Except I totally do.” Kira smirked.  
  
“Are you wearing your charm, Allison?” Lydia asked.

Allison reached into her shirt and pulled out her necklace, a solid crystal attached to it. “Never take it off.”  
  
“Well done.” Lydia praised. “Good puppy wearing her collar.”  
  
Allison growled and Kira cut her off with a kiss.  
  
“She's just teasing you Alli, you know that.”  
  
Allison pouted. “It's not a collar... You made me wear It, Lydia!”  
  
“Because when you shift you lose your clothes and your phone, that necklace stops that from happening.”  
  
“And gives you jokes to use against me.” Allison pouted.  
  
“Oh hush, you know I love you.” Lydia laughed, leaning in to kiss her, Allison bit down on Lydia's lip, grinning at Lydia's moan.  
  
“Oh great, it smells like sexual tension.” She heard Liam mutter to Malia.  
  
“I think they might have sex.” Malia replied.  
  
Allison broke the kiss with a loud laugh. “You're both assholes!” She yelled to them.  
  
“Do we want to know?” Kira asked.  
  
Allison grinned and kissed her.  
  
“It's starting to get late, you guys can go if you want, try not to have too much fun without me.”

“Are you sure?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Yeah, Liam's here so Derek will probably show up in a minute... I don't know if Isaac will come and I know Scott won't, but if you're bored you can go.”  
  
“We're not bored Allison.” Lydia replied. “I do have homework to do though. So do you, Kira.”  
  
Kira sighed. “True.”  
  
“My window will be open, we'll be waiting.” Lydia kissed her again.  
  
“Have fun Alli.” Kira grinned. “Howl for us, yeah?”  
  
Allison settled back into a crouched position. “Always do.”  
  
  


  
Liam still couldn't reach full shift, but he definitely had better control this month, she had raced Derek through the trees and played tracker with them, alternating between being the hunters and the hunted.  
  
Liam went home first, exhausted by the moon, Allison had shifted along with Malia and Derek and ran freely through the trees, howling together.  
  
The moon is beginning its descent when Malia drifts off, Allison and Derek stay for a little longer, Allison lying on her back as she stares up at the stars.  
  
“Hey Derek?” She called.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Wolves mate for life, right?”  
  
“That's right.”

She angles her head back enough so that she can see Derek watching her, he knows what she's going to ask and she's hesitant to, but she needs to know.  
  
"I can have two mates, right?”  
  
“Of course you can.” He walked over and sat down beside her. “Why are you asking what you already know?”

Allison grinned and closed her eyes. “I just needed to hear it from someone else.” She laughed happily.  
  
“Go to them Allison.”  
  
“You don't need to tell me twice.” Allison replied, rolling onto all fours. “Thank you Derek, for everything.”  
  
Derek smiled and she moved up to kiss his cheek, laughing again at his confused expression.

“Go to your girlfriends, Allison.” He grumbled, looking embarrassed.  
  
“I'll see you later Der.” She smiled, turning away and letting herself shift fully and setting off at a lope.  
  
  
  
She ran easily, keeping to the shadows, it was freeing to be in this form, she was definitely partial to cuddling with Lydia and Kira in this form too, curling around them while they stroke their hands through the scruff of her neck.  
  


She reached Lydia's house and surely enough, Lydia's window was open, Allison shifted back and smiled to herself, ever since she became a wolf, Lydia had always kept her window open, Allison didn't like to be in her own home at first, the lingering smell of wolfsbane was always overwhelming and eventually, Kira had started to keep her window open too (apparently at Lydia's suggestion) and she alternated between the two homes, she still does sometimes, on the nights when the other couldn't come to join them.  
  
They never got jealous, they loved each other equally and completely, they understood one another perfectly, knew each others likes and dislikes. They were happy.  
  
Allison leapt up onto the window ledge and pulled herself into Lydia's room, closing the window behind her and letting out a yawn. She turned to the bed where her girlfriends were fast asleep, curled around each other, she grinned to watch the two sleep peacefully for a few moments before toeing off her boots and stripping quietly, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from Lydia's closet.  
  
“Allison?” Lydia mumbled. “That you?”  
  
“Yeah Lyds.” Allison whispered. “It's me.” She yawned again. “Scooch over.”  
  
“Alli?” Kira asked sleepily.  
  
“Hey.” Allison greeted.  
  
“How was the moon? We heard you howling.” She pulled Allison down onto them.  
  
“It was good, missed you both though.”  
  
“Well you're here now.” Lydia said, slipping her hands under Allison's shirt.  
  
“Yeah, sleep time.” Kira agreed, kissing Allison's neck. “We want full details tomorrow.”  
  
“Okay.” Allison murmured. “Sleep.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
When Lydia woke the next morning, Allison was sprawled out on the foot of the bed, flat on her back as she slept. She untangled herself from Kira and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. It was difficult, but she eventually managed to get a tray of pancakes, fruit and orange juice back up to her room, she nudged the door open and smiled at the sight, Allison and Kira in an intense conversation as Allison tells a story of how she and Liam caught Derek and Malia quickly, their heads whip around quickly at the smell of pancakes.  
  
“Morning.” Allison grinned.  
  
“Are those blueberry pancakes?” Kira asked.  
  
“Some of them.” Lydia replied, setting the tray down and climbing on the other side of Allison. “So what happened after Liam and Malia left?”

Allison paused, half a pancake in her mouth. She swallowed and cleared her throat awkwardly.  
  
“So I asked Derek about wolves and if they really mate for life.”  
  
Kira stopped and Lydia felt herself freeze. “And?”  
  
“We do.” Allison nodded. She reached for a glass of orange juice and drank slowly. “So I asked if I could have two mates.”  
  
“...And?” Kira asked, her voice weak, nervous.  
  
“I'm here with you both, aren't I?” She smiled. “You're my mates. I love you both so much.”  
  
Lydia smiled at at Kira and a grin spread over the Kitsunes lips.  
  
“I love you both too.” She said.  
  
“I love you both too.” Kira replied. “Uh, we should probably move the tray of food because I kinda want to tackle you both and I really don't want to ruin breakfast.”  
  
Allison laughed as Lydia moved the tray to the floor, before she could even sit up properly Allison and Kira had her pinned to the bed, both kissing her between laughs.

 

Yeah, she was lucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not already have like 5k of a prequel started for this... Oop


End file.
